Talk:James Moriarty/@comment-27587617-20190311122500/@comment-28209103-20190311235121
@Simon You're missing the point, I'm saying that ALL of those top tier support DPS fill those criteria. They're not main DPS like Gil, Kinbro or you name it they're SUPPORT DPS Support DPS is that 3rd person in your team that have the role of supporting the main attacker while no slouch and dishing out damage either and their kit tend to be mix between offensive and support. Contrast with support only that give you utility in exchange of damage, or attacker only which usually have selfish skill to boost their own damage. Therefore what I said is not "my opinion" it's just some trait I observe from servant that are regarded as best support DPS right now which is why: 1. Puke enough stars doesn't resolve the main problem, it's just a workaround that anyone can cuome out with.The main problem still persist so if you use Saber-Caster-Archer mix for example the distribution proportion is 10-5-15, meaning in a pool of 30 stars, 15 of them will go to Archer if we ignore the RNG. asking for over 40 stars per turn is unreasonable given moriarty neither amazing star gen and Arts centric deck, even 3 2030 can only get you so far. If you switch your supporter with star puker like Hans or Mozart it might work but that means your support DPS are limiting your design space which is not "beyond amazing" for support DPS. 2. It is not, I'm saying it's easy to access not easy to use. in other word not having annoying requirement like X or Y and it also have good synergy with suporter. Let's use Ereshkigal for example, her 3rd skill alone combined with Waver will buff 50% def to all party member, heal 3k damage and boost NP gen, with Merlin she'll cover his lack of defensive buff and weaker Np charge compared to waver, with Tama she'll help her with party Np gain, cover team with def buff and pick up the healing for team. In other word support DPS ideally should support the supporter job and main DPS without limiting your team option and therefore the "great synergy". Ease of access is simply ease of access, stuff like Asterios or D'eon Np is hard to access despite it's awesome potential, therefore it's not easily accessible and disqualified them for good support DPS. JAlter dragon only requirement means only Dragon trait can access them which means she's also disqualified. 4. Already answered above and by LazyCat Support DPS =/= specialist damage dealer. and yes I agree a team is composed of 3 member, but take it the other way a team is LIMITED only to 3 member a CE and MC. Therefore your option is limited. If you wanted to carry a support DPS as 3rd member it means 1 slot is filled with main hitter and 3rd slot is either main hitter or support. What support should've done is SUPPORTING the main guy not getting covered, if your support DPS need to be covered by other party member it means it further restrict your option. Not everyone is Merlin that can support you and cover you at the same time. Example suppose you carry Waver/Tama/Hans+Moriarty+X, enemy have AoE NP and you only have one survival kit from MC.Supposing X can take care of themselves, you're still forced to choose between Waver or Moriarty. The best kind of support DPS should never have this problem. ---- Those 5 as I said is just simple observeable trait showing the common ground between what regarded as best support DPS in this game looks like, and the trait are not standalone, they all combined give you one picture : The best support DPS in this game offered you great utility, and damage without limiting the design space of your team. Moriarty is actually on Medb tier of support DPS. So let's say if today Medb buff became universal or something she will still be terrible pick for support because she also forced you to adopt to certain team mold or forcing you to cover several of her weakness. Asking your team to do a workaround is simply not 'beyond amazing" for support DPS, it's just normal, that's also how I build a team around Stheno or JAlter.